(a) Technical Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved tooth cleaning assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a person keeps a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a mug separately on a vanity cabinet in the bathroom When the person wants to brush his teeth, it is necessary to hold the toothpaste with one hand, open the cap of the toothpaste with another hand, set down the cap, pick up the toothbrush, squeeze the toothpaste on to the toothbrush, and then put the toothpaste back in the vanity cabinet, creating an inconvenient operation. Hence, various kinds of toothpaste squeezers have been developed to streamline this process, but it is still necessary to align the toothpaste with the toothbrush and squeeze the toothpaste onto the toothbrush, thus making the squeezers unsatisfactory for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tooth cleaning assembly which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to a tooth cleaning assembly.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a tooth cleaning assembly which combines all commonly used tooth cleaning articles into one unit thereby making them convenient to use and arranging them in a tidy manner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tooth cleaning assembly which enables one to choose the desired toothbrush and toothpaste easily by the rotation of the annular member and the toothpaste squeezing assembly.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tooth cleaning assembly which will automatically apply toothpaste to a desired toothbrush.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a tooth cleaning assembly which is compact.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tooth cleaning assembly in which the toothbrush and toothpaste can be foldably connected, thus making them easy to carry and suitable for practical use.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.